Final Fantasy IX
Final Fantasy IX es un videojuego de Squaresoft lanzado en 2000. Su banda sonora está compuesta por Nobuo Uematsu. Lista de soundtracks Disco 1 * 1. "A Place to Call Home" ("The Place I'll Return to Someday") いつか帰るところ (Itsuka Kaeru Tokoro) 2:08 * 2. "Memories Erased by a Storm" 嵐に消された記憶 (Arashi ni Kesareta Kioku) 1:15 * 3. "The Meeting" ("Battle Strategy Conference") 作戦会議 (Sakusen Kaigi) 1:38 * 4. "Sky of Alexandria" アレクサンドリアの空 (Arekusandoria no Sora) 0:54 * 5. "Vivi's Theme" ビビのテーマ (Bibi no Tēma) 3:11 * 6. "Sword of Fury" ("Betting on This Sword") この刃に懸けて (Kono Yaiba ni Kakete) 2:42 * 7. "Vamo' Alla Flamenco" 1:52 * 8. "Find the Princess" ("Decisive Action ~Search for the Princess~") 決行～姫を探して～ (Kekkō ~Hime o Sagashite~) 3:14 * 9. "Jesters of the Moon" ("Clowns of the Moonless Night") 月なきみそらの道化師たち (Tsukinaki Misora no Dōkeshitachi) 3:20 * 10. "Steiner's Theme" スタイナーのテーマ (Sutainā no Tēma) 2:27 * 11. "Prima Vista Orchestra" ("Prima Vista Band") プリマビスタ楽団 (Purimabisuta Gakudan) 1:45 * 12. "Eye to Eye" ("Stolen Eyes") 奪われた瞳 (Ubawareta Hitomi) 2:50 * 13. "The Fateful Hour" ("Tonight") 今宵 (Koyoi) 0:16 * 14. "Thy Warmth" あなたのぬくもり (Anata no Nukumori) 0:34 * 15. "Tragic Love" ("Mistaken Love") あやまちの愛 (Ayamachi no Ai) 3:35 * 16. "The Evil Within" ("Queen of the Abyss") 深淵の女王 (Shin'en no Joō) 1:31 * 17. "Danger in the Forest" ("Rustling Forest") ざわめく森 (Zawameku Mori) 2:28 * 18. "Battle 1" バトル１ (Batoru 1) 2:40 * 19. "Fanfare" ファンファーレ (Fanfāre) 0:57 * 20. "Distant Memory" ("Memories of That Day") あの日の記憶 (Ano Hi no Kioku) 2:27 * 21. "Battle 2" バトル２ (Batoru 2) 4:05 * 22. "Game Over" ゲームオーバー (Gēmu Ōbā) 1:55 * 23. "RUN!" 走れ！ (Hashire!) 2:47 * 24. "Sweet Dreams" ("Goodnight") おやすみ (Oyasumi) 0:09 * 25. "Over the Hill" ("Crossing Those Hills") あの丘を越えて (Ano Oka o Koete) 2:38 * 26. "Ice Cavern" 氷の洞窟 (Kōri no Dōkutsu) 2:59 * 27. "Village of Dali" ("Frontier Village Dali") 辺境の村　ダリ (Henkyō no Mura Dari) 2:28 * 28. "Beyond the Twilight" 黄昏の彼方に (Tasogare no Kanata ni) 3:07 * 29. "Steiner's Delusion" ("Reckless Steiner") 盲進スタイナー (Mōshin Sutainā) 2:45 * 30. "Fleeting Life" ("Limited Time") 限りある時間 (Kagiriaru Toki) 3:03 * 31. "Zidane's Theme" ジタンのテーマ (Jitan no Tēma) 2:46 * 32. "Black Waltz" 黒のワルツ (Kuro no Warutsu) 1:39 Disco 2 * 1. "Cid's Theme" シドのテーマ (Shido no Tēma) 4:00 * 2. "Out of the Frying Pan" ("One Danger Put Behind Us...") 一難去って… (Ichinan Satte...) 3:10 * 3. "Lindblum" リンドブルム (Rindoburumu) 2:11 * 4. "A Song from Her Memory" ("Song of Memories") 記憶の歌 (Kioku no Uta) 1:53 * 5. "Festival of the Hunt" ("Hunter's Chance") ハンターチャンス (Hantā Chansu) 3:47 * 6. "Qu's Marsh" ("Marsh of the Qu Clan") ク族の沼 (Ku Zoku no Numa) 3:17 * 7. "Quina's Theme" クイナのテーマ (Kuina no Tēma) 3:52 * 8. "Aloha de Chocobo" アロハdeチョコボ (Aroha de Chokobo) 2:56 * 9. "Ukele de Chocobo" ウクレleチョコボ (Ukure le Chokobo) 2:22 * 10. "Freya's Theme" フライヤのテーマ (Furaiya no Tēma) 3:02 * 11. "South Gate" ("South Gate, at the Border") 国境の南ゲート (Kokkyō no Minami Gēto) 2:56 * 12. "Faerie Battle" フェアリーバトル (Fearī Batoru) 2:28 * 13. "Kingdom of Burmecia" ブルメシア王国 (Burumeshia Ōkoku) 3:55 * 14. "Unforgettable Silhouette" ("Unforgettable Face") 忘れられぬ面影 (Wasurerarenu Omokage) 3:24 * 15. "Kuja's Theme" クジャのテーマ (Kuja no Tēma) 2:25 * 16. "The Wavering Blade" 迷いの剣 (Mayoi no Tsurugi) 3:17 * 17. "Dark City Treno" ("Sleepless Town Treno") 眠らない街　トレノ (Nemuranai Machi Toreno) 2:53 * 18. "Theme of the Tantalus" タンタラスのテーマ (Tantarasu no Tēma) 2:21 * 19. "Immoral Melody" 背徳の旋律 (Haitoku no Senritsu) 2:25 * 20. "Garnet's Theme" ガーネットのテーマ (Gānetto no Tēma) 2:40 * 21. "Gargan Roo" ("Road of Roots – Gargan Roo") 古根の道　ガルガン・ルー (Furune no Michi Garugan Rū) 1:47 * 22. "Cleyra's Trunk" クレイラの幹 (Kureira no Miki) 2:43 * 23. "Cleyra Settlement" クレイラの街 (Kureira no Machi) 2:21 * 24. "Eternal Harvest" 永遠の豊穣 (Eien no Hōjō) 1:15 * 25. "Mourning the Sky" 空を愁いて (Sora o Ureite) 2:35 * 26. "The Extraction" 抽出 (Chūshutsu) 1:15 Disco 3 * 1. "City Under Siege" ("Assault") 襲撃 (Shūgeki) 2:23 * 2. "Rose of May" ローズ・オブ・メイ (Rōzu obu Mei) 2:34 * 3. "Fossil Roo" フォッシル・ルー (Fosshiru Rū) 2:31 * 4. "Conde Petie" ("Conde Petie, Village Where the Mountains Blow") 山吹く里　コンデヤ・パタ (Yama Fuku Sato Kondeya Pata) 3:43 * 5. "Black Mage Village" 黒魔導士の村 (Kuro Madōshi no Mura) 3:22 * 6. "Unrequited Love" とどかぬ想い (Todokanu Omoi) 3:47 * 7. "Before the Altar" ("Ceremony Before the Gods") 神前の儀 (Shinzen no Gi) 2:09 * 8. "Eiko's Theme" エーコのテーマ (Ēko no Tēma) 3:36 * 9. "Madain Sari, Village of the Lost Summoners" ("Ruins of Madain Sari") 廃墟　マダイン・サリ (Haikyo Madain Sari) 3:49 * 10. "Eidolon Wall" ("Summon Wall") 召喚壁 (Shōkan heki) 2:31 * 11. "Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life" ("Iifa Tree") イーファの樹 (Īfa no Ki) 2:29 * 12. "Amarant's Theme" ("Salamander's Theme") サラマンダーのテーマ (Saramandā no Tēma) 2:28 * 13. "Devil's Ambition" ("Footsteps of Desire") 欲望の足音 (Yokubō no Ashioto) 2:19 * 14. "Outlaws" ("We're Thieves") おれたちゃ盗賊 (Oretacha Tōzoku) 2:11 * 15. "Foolproof Love Letter Scheme" ("Epic Battle of Love Letters") ラブレター大作戦 (Rabu Retā Daisakusen) 2:53 * 16. "Tetra Master" ("Quad Mist") クアッド・ミスト (Kuaddo Misuto) 3:39 * 17. "Moogle's Theme" モーグリのテーマ (Mōguri no Tēma) 1:56 * 18. "Something to Protect" ("Those Whom I Must Protect") 守るべきもの (Mamorubeki mono) 2:21 * 19. "Light of Destiny" ("The Summoned One") 召喚されし者 (Shōkansareshi mono) 2:55 * 20. "Master of Time" 時の管理者 (Toki no Kanrisha) 2:43 * 21. "Oeilvert" ウイユヴェール (Uiyuvēru) 2:17 * 22. "Chamber of a Thousand Faces" ("A Transient Past") 刻まれた過去 (Kizamareta Kako) 2:52 * 23. "Look Back, See the Frog!" 振りカエルと奴がいる (Furi Kaeru to Yatsu ga Iru) 2:03 * 24. "Esto Gaza" ("Sacred Ground Esto Gaza") 聖なる地　エスト・ガザ (Seinaru Chi Esuto Gaza) 3:49 * 25. "Mount Gulug" ("Gulug Volcano") グルグ火山 (Gurugu Kazan) 2:07 * 26. "Broken Spell, Healed Hearts" ("Melting Magic and Hearts") とけた魔法と心 (Toketa Mahō to Kokoro) 2:03 Disco 4 * 1. "Aboard the Hilda Garde" ("The Airship Hilda Garde") 飛空艇　ヒルダガルデ (Hikūtei Hiruda Garude) 4:07 * 2. "Daguerreo, the Hermit's Library" 隠者の書庫　ダゲレオ (Inja no Shoko Dagereo) 2:04 * 3. "Ipsen's Castle" イプセンの古城 (Ipusen no Kojō) 1:58 * 4. "The Four Mirrors" ４枚の鏡 (Yonmai no Kagami) 2:45 * 5. "Guardians" ("Everyone's Battle") それぞれの戦い (Sorezore no Tatakai) 2:02 * 6. "Terra" テラ (Tera) 2:10 * 7. "Bran Bal, the Soulless Village" 魂無き村　ブラン・バル (Tamashīnaki Mura Buran Baru) 3:11 * 8. "Pandemonium" ("Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen in Time") 時を刻む城　パンデモニウム (Toki o Kizamu Shiro Pandemoniumu) 3:03 * 9. "Not Alone" 独りじゃない (Hitori ja nai) 2:36 * 10. "Unforgettable Sorrow" ("Endless Sorrow") 消えぬ悲しみ (Kienu Kanashimi) 3:29 * 11. "Another Nightmare" ("Return of the Evil Mist") 悪霧ふたたび (Aku Kiri Futatabi) 2:26 * 12. "Silver Dragon" ("Assault of the Silver Dragons") 銀竜戦 (Ginryūsen) 3:48 * 13. "Memoria" ("Place of Memory") 記憶の場所 (Kioku no Basho) 2:14 * 14. "Crystal World" クリスタルワールド (Kurisutaru Wārudo) 3:43 * 15. "The Darkness of Eternity" ("Envoy to Destruction") 破滅への使者 (Hametsu e no Shisha) 4:43 * 16. "The Final Battle" 最後の闘い (Saigo no Tatakai) 6:15 * 17. "Star-Crossed Lovers" ("Bittersweet Romance") 甘く悲しい恋 (Amaku Kanashī Koi) 1:32 * 18. "Kiss of Betrayal" 裏切りの口づけ (Uragiri no Kuchizuke) 0:28 * 19. "I Want to Be Your Canary" 君の小鳥になりたい (Kimi no Kotori ni Naritai) 1:18 * 20. "Inseparable Hearts" ("Two Hearts That Can't Be Stolen") 盗めぬ二人のこころ (Nusumenu Futari no Kokoro) 1:21 * 21. "Behind the Door" その扉の向こうに (Sono Tobira no Mukō ni) 2:06 * 22. "Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy" (performed by Emiko Shiratori) 7:36 * 23. "Prelude" プレリュード (Pureryūdo) 2:45 * 24. "CCJC TVCM 15"" ("Coca-Cola Commercial Song, 15 Second") CCJC TVCM15” （コカ・コーラCM曲） (CCJC TVCM 15" (Koka Kōra CM Kyoku)) 0:20 * 25. "CCJC TVCM 30"" ("Coca-Cola Commercial Song, 30 Second") CCJC TVCM 30”（コカ・コーラCM曲） (CCJC TVCM 30" (Koka Kōra CM Kyoku)) 0:34 * 26. "Melodies of Life (The Layers of Harmony)" (performed by Emiko Shiratori) 3:21 Categoría:Bandas sonoras